El Anciano: Concurso 14 de Febrero
by Reki Zen
Summary: Una agradable platica en el parque...


_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc._

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia (siiiii, claro… *guiño, guiño, codazo, guiño*)_

Fic para el 14/2

Genero: Friendship and Family =)

El Anciano

Era la tarde de un domingo y hacia mucho frio. El parque de central de Nueva York caía la nieve blanca de febrero, los plenos días de invierno…

Como era domingo, no había entrenamiento, así que el Sensei de las tortugas, el Maestro Splinter, fue a dar un paseo con sus niños al tan famoso parque de Nueva York.

Sus niños ya no eran niños realmente, sus voces cambiadas, sus fornidos y altos cuerpos, su madurez… o al menos en la mayoría de ellos. Para la vieja rata, sus niños dejaron de ser niños cuando se enfrentaron a su más difícil enemigo… Aun así podrían disfrutar un día 14 en el parque como los viejos tiempos…

Sus dos amigos humanos más cercanos fueron a un viaje romántico por la fecha. La anciana rata sugirió justo a tiempo el paseo a la superficie para que sus hijos dejaran de suplicar con acompañarlos.

Ya en parque, con la ropa muy abrigada y a la vez muy conveniente, los chicos se dividieron: Leonardo y Donatello fueron a buscar alguna bebida caliente para la ocasión, Raphael y Mikey se disputaban una batalla de nieve comenzada seguramente por el menor y mas entusiasta de los 4. Y el Viejo Maestro se sentó en un banco exhalando algo cansado por la caminata.

-Buenos días – Le exclama un anciano que acaba de sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días – Le responde como una respuesta programada. Aun estando tan cerca, Splinter se veía calmado y sereno.

-Qué frio se ha puesto el día, verdad? – Continúa el anciano para entablar una conversación.

-Mucho frio, pero nunca hace muy mal – Le sigue Splinter.

-Cierto cierto. Veo que esta muy abrigado – Dice al notar que su acompañante esta cubierto de pies a cabeza, dejando al descubierto solamente esos ojos cafés.

-Hace frio, verdad? – Splinter gira un poco la cabeza esperando que no haya visto mucho.

-Hahaha, tiene razón! – Termina riendo el amable ancianito.

Leonardo y Donatello se acercan con las bebidas, en eso Mikey va corriendo hacia ellos llevando atrás a Raphael. Desde el punto de visto en donde esta Splinter y el anciano, ven en cámara lenta:

Raphael lanza una bola de nieve hacia Mikey, éste se agacha y le da a Don tirando su preciado y valioso café. El tortugo genio de la familia se agacha y agarra nieve rápidamente y la lanza contra el causante de la gran desgracia. Raph toma a Mikey violentamente y lo usa como escudo recibiendo el proyectil, ahora la pelea tiene un nuevo integrante, y Don es quien se ha unido por la venganza de la horrible perdida.

Antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, Leo sale de ahí y se acerca a su maestro/padre, con él trae un vaso descartable con té y se lo pasa.

-Aquí tiene Sensei.

-Muchas gracias hijo mío. Ahora ve a calmar a tus hermanos. – Leonardo asiente y se va.

Se ve a un Leonardo acercándose al trío, no se escucha que hable, pero mueve los brazos y la cabeza… respuesta? 3 proyectiles de bolas de nieve casi instantánea. Los demás se van corriendo, Leo se da vuelta a ver a su Sensei, éste le asiente, una forma de decir que puede jugar.

-Esos son sus chicos? – Pregunta el anciano.

-Así es

-Y usted qué arte marcial les enseña? – La pregunta le sorprende – Es que oí que lo llamó "Sensei" y si no mal recuerdo así se les llama a los maestros de Japón, es usted un extranjero?

-…Si, he nacido y viví parte de mi vida allá, pero hace casi dos décadas que me alojo aquí en Nueva York.

-Ohh lo entiendo.

-Y usted de donde es? – Pregunta ahora Splinter – Su acento no es preveniente de este país.

-He he lo notó? Soy de Alemania, aunque he vivido mucho tiempo aquí en Estados Unidos aun no puedo olvidar mi acento materno.

Se escucha a lo lejos…

-Tiempo fuera! Tiempo fuera! Rapha me metió nieve en los pantalones! – Grita Mikey desesperado.

-Lo siento Mikey, no hay tiempo fuera en este juego. A ÉL!!!

-He he, sus niños son muy entusiastas. Yo tengo 2 varones y una sola nieta. Usted?

-Solamente 4 varones, ningún nieto, son unos adolescentes como puede ver…

-Ha! Adolescentes? Pobre de usted! Hahaha

Splinter solo esboza una sonrisa

-Cuando mis chicos eran adolescentes uno era muy terrible y el otro era muy tranquilo. Hahaha, eso fue hace mucho tiempo hahaha. Y mi nieta es todo un angelito.

-Mis hijos son… únicos… - Decía Splinter en los dos sentidos – El mayor es muy responsable, el siguiente es algo temperamental… El otro es un genio muy tranquilo, y el menor es, bueno… muy energético.

-Hahaha eso lo estoy viendo.

Pasa un momento de silencio…

-Ojala la guerra termine pronto… - Splinter se extraño por ese comentario. – Ese destructor parece que no parara nunca… - Ahora si se extrañó más.

_///Recuerden que en ingles "Destructor" es "Shredder"///_

-De… De qué está hablando? – Pregunta la vieja rata por la inusual combinación de palabras en la oración.

-Ahí estas abuelo! – Se escucha gritar a una jovencita que viene corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ohh Sophie! – Se da vuelta a Splinter – Esta es mi nieta la que le hablé…

-Abuelo, por qué te desapareciste así? No me asustes.

-Yo estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo estaba teniendo una tranquila platica con este amable señor – Señala a Splinter.

-Ok… Pero papá dice que tenemos que volver…

-Como tú digas preciosa. – El anciano se levanta y se va marchando, pero antes se da vuelta y dice – Fue muy agradable conversar con usted buen hombre, tenga suerte con sus hijos hahaha – y se va.

La chica se acerca a Splinter y le pregunta:

-Disculpe si le dijo algo extraño o fuera de lugar, mi abuelo esta un poco senil y le cuesta recordar que no estamos en los 40' – Se acerca y susurra – Aun cree que estamos en la segunda guerra mundial, también piensa que no estamos en Nueva York. Discúlpelo si le extrañó algo que dijo, para alguien que cree que aun estamos en guerra es una persona muy tranquila…

-No se preocupe jovencita, no hubo ningún problema.

-Esta bien, que tenga un buen día, adiós. – Y se va.

Splinter pensó si alguna vez actuaria así… Es posible, pero no le importaba… mirando a sus hijos sabia que todo saldría bien en el futuro…

Fin

Este fic esta dedicado a mi abuelito, que aunque no creía que estaba en la segunda guerra mundial se quedó atrapado en los 90'. Que en Paz Descanse.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!** Soy yo, **Reki**, no, no me mudé, ni me caí en coma ni nada, tuve ehhh, mi **periodo de bloqueo mental** masivo… Pero ya me estoy recuperando =) Recuerden que hice este fic algo apresurada, entonces no se si realmente nieva en febrero. **Agradezco a Yunuen** (Madrinita! XD) **y a Loeriel **(musa de Yun!)** Gracias por leer**, **Bye!!!**


End file.
